A Bird In A Cage
by TheCrystalRoseBowie
Summary: 7 years after Sarah defeated the labyrinth, she has convinced herself it was nothing more than a vivid dream and continues her life as if it never happened, not giving it a second thought. Determined as ever to obtain Sarah, Jareth intervenes in the shadows, and Sarah's foolish wish returns her to the Goblin Kingdom. A DARKER, ADULT LABYRINTH STORY.
1. Part I

THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, ENJOY!

After a long night at the strip club, Sarah struts back to her studio apartment in a sour mood from only being able to make $600 tonight. Granted it were only a Monday and the real money came in on the weekends, it was still a disappointment to her. She was barely able to keep her head afloat between rent, bills, and groceries, and if that wasn't enough she was also about to start another semester of college which would completely deplete her finances.

The clicking sound of Sarah's high heels echoed loudly through the silent streets of Dallas, Texas at 3 a.m. along with the sound of her chattering teeth as she mentally cursed herself for not bringing a jacket into the crisp, cool night.

Just as she was crossing the road to trot up to her apartment, she spotted a small shadow, perhaps the size of a child, run through her peripheral vision along with the sound of faint giggling. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin and clutched her rapidly beating heart. "Goblins" was the first thought that popped in her head, but mere seconds later she scoffed at such foolishness and lit up a cigarette. "Here I am 22 years old still worrying about things that go bump in the night", she muttered to herself as she unlocked her door and fumbled inside.

Sarah had convinced herself the whole 'underground' fiasco was nothing more than a silly dream. A dream her confused, dissatisfied, and lonesome 15 year old mind cooked up after reading one too many fairy tales...However vivid the dream may be.

With a long sigh, Sarah kicked her heels off in the middle of the living room and immediately went in the kitchen for a drink, or two...Or three. Then retreated to her bedroom to peel out of her work clothes that reeked of sweat, cigarette smoke, and shame, and decided to retire to bed without a shower and nude.

Sarah plopped back in bed, staring up at the ceiling fan blankly as she puffed another cigarette. Her body was sore and ran down, her feet covered in blisters, and she was feeling as though she ran ten marathons. "I work too fucking hard to be this goddamn broke", Sarah said aloud. "What the hell was I thinking moving to Texas, anyway? I should have listened to dad and went to college near home to be a writer, then at least I would have a little help and financial support and my family in my corner. But nooo, it always has to be a fucking adventure with you, Sarah. When will you ever learn that every action has a consequence?", Sarah asked herself, blowing out a cloud of smoke, shaking her head.

"Shit has got to get better than this", Sarah said finally as she stubbed out her cigarette and closed her eyes, but then she heard a faint shuffling noise across her floor and snapped her eyes open. She peered around the room and could have sworn she saw a shadow run by, but she brushed it off and lay back once again.

"Fireys, faeries, talking worms, goblins, goblin KINGS...Utterly ridiculous", she scoffed, even though somewhere, deep down she knew the truth of what happened all those years ago. And with the sudden shadows and noises she's been hearing, it's hard for her to forget what she has been chalking up as some kind of vivid dream or hallucination.

"But how nice would it be if such a place did exist underground...", Sarah said, closing her eyes as she envisioned the labyrinth and all its creatures. "...an escape to all the bullshit above ground and all my real life responsibilities", Sarah continued, pondering on everything, she didn't even realize that the words escaped her lips, these meaningless yet all-powerful familiar words, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now", she muttered before almost drifting off to sleep, but the sound of a bulb busting, curtains flapping around, and a strong, scent of sandalwood and musk that was purely masculine whooshed through her room, causing her to jolt up in her bed.

Sarah was frozen, completely paralyzed with fear as a familiar face stood before her with long, puffy hair, face full of makeup, black suit with an elaborate cape, and complete with a shimmer of glitter, with that condescending smirk.

The Goblin King watched her amused as she pinched herself repeatedly to see if she was dreaming this whole ordeal. Sarah was sure she was. He smiled at her in a way that caused a chill to run down her spine.

"Oh my God!", Sarah exclaimed. "How much did I have to drink?", she asked herself silently.

Jareth slowly trailed towards her to which she cowered away and tried to make herself as small as possible, hoping perhaps she could sink through the mattress.

"Hello, Precious. It's been much too long", Jareth said, reaching out a gloved hand to caress Sarah's face.

"T-t-this i-isn't r-real...YOU aren't r-real", Sarah stammered. Goblin King just chuckled darkly. Sarah was trying to be rational and convince herself this was all a bad dream to which she would soon wake up from...Either that or she was Bellview bait.

Jareth tisked. "Oh, but it is real, as am I. I'm as real as the moon and the stars, My Sweets", he said, gesturing a hand towards the night sky outside her bedroom window. "...And ohhh, how I have waited, and pined, and longed, and craved for this moment to come. Alas, it has. Do you know how much it killed me inside watching you try to forget me, Sarah?", Jareth spoke. At his last question, Sarah froze even more, her whole body tensing. He had been watching her?

"And let me tell you, My Beloved, absence has made the heart grow fonder", he said as he lay a leather clad hand over his heart. "But I knew, one day, I would have you back, and this time you would be mine forever. I knew all I had to do was send a few goblins your way to re-jog your memory and you would conjure me up, My Love", Jareth said, now climbing on the bed with Sarah...But she is having none of it and gasps, jumping up whilst clutching her pink sheet to her body, and finding a corner to cower in.

"Y-you c-can't do this!", Sarah shouts, "That's kidnapping, and kidnapping is just fucking wrong and immoral!", she added matter-of-factly, as if she were just stating the obvious. She was attempting to look and sound brave, however she was on the verge of pissing herself.

"You wished me here!", Jareth boomed and leaped out of the bed and over to Sarah at inhuman speed. "And mortal morals are quite different than that of the undergrounds. You should be flattered", he informed her. "What a great honor it is to be adored and loved by a God, Precious", he continued as he aggressively snatched her thin body to his.

"Piss off, Goblin King! I will never love you or even fucking want you!", Sarah shouted angrily, slapping at Jareth's chest and trying to disentangle herself from his grip.

Jareth chuckled darkly, in such a way that immediately causes Sarah's struggle to cease and all protests to die on her lips. "Precious, I don't care if you don't want me, you're mine and I'm yours", he said as he stroked her hair almost how one would pet a dog and roughly continued to hold her against him.

At this point, Sarah feels defeated and is in shock. "But what about my family and friends, will I ever get to see them again?", Sarah asked.

The pain in Sarah's voice also hurt Jareth. He genuinely felt sympathetic towards her. Unfortunately, she would not get to see them again. And while Sarah's needs were important to Jareth, he was naturally inclined to put his needs before hers. His kind were selfish by nature.

"When I take you underground, they will lose all recollection of you. It will be as if you've never existed to them", Jareth told her softly, in an attempt to make her feel better whilst avoiding her question, but it only made her feel worse.

"I swear to you, I will make you so happy. I can make all your deepest desires within your grasp, I will bring all your dreams into fruition, I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, love. There's nothing that this realm can offer you that I can't give you and more", Jareth told her, staring lovingly into her eyes for approval. It deeply angered him when he didn't see admiration and gratitude in her eyes, she still looked afraid and skeptical, and defeated. Jareth growled lowly. "How ungrateful of her! I would cherish, lavish, and serve this woman, and I ask for so little in return. All I want is for her unquestioning obedience and to be a foot stool for her master!", he thought.

"No matter...You will be mine, whether that's what you want or not", he said, then within a blink of an eye, they were back at the labyrinth castle.

Sarah felt lightheaded and queasy, then felt her knees give out on her, but instead of hitting the floor she fell in a pair of familiar strong arms. "Easy, love", Jareth whispered to her as she stabilized herself.

"So what do you think of your new kingdom, Precious?", Jareth asked Sarah, with a smug smirk on his face that irritated her beyond measure.

"Mine?", Sarah scoffed.

"Well...Ours", Jareth responded. "You are, after all, going to be my queen", he added, stepping closer to her and stroking her face. Each time Sarah backed away from him, he quickly closed the gap between them by striding closer to her again.

Sarah internally was seething and screaming "Fuck you, I'm not marrying you and I'm not fucking staying in your goddamned kingdom, you crazed, kidnapping, baby-snatching, bastard! Go find a woman that actually wants you, fucker! You have to force a woman into marrying you, that's how much of a pathetic sack of shit you are", but of course the words never escaped her lips. She knew it would fall upon deaf ears. Jareth, witnessing this, was pleased as punch. He saw her anger brewing within, her face turning beet red with rage, her lips quivering and begging to yell obscenities at him, but she didn't. She submitted to him. It stroked his ego and turned him on quite a bit. But Jareth had no doubt in him that he couldn't break her.

"So how about a little tour, my love?", Jareth asked Sarah, offering his arm so he could escort her around properly. Sarah looked at him blankly a moment, then looked to his offered arm, then back to him, then finally walked past him. "Piss off", Sarah mumbled.

Jareth was having none of that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him quickly. "I have warned you before, I can be cruel. If you do not get in line very quickly you will soon find out just how cruel I can be...Now, you will take my arm like a proper lady", he hissed through his teeth. "Which I'm sure will be quite the challenge for you with your track record. The drinking, the smoking, the cursing, the dancing naked for other men, the sleeping with any man or woman you please, sometimes two men, giving away what is MINE!", Jareth growled, as he punched the wall behind Sarah's head. He was growing increasingly louder, body visibly shaking with anger, his lips curled in a snarl. Sarah knew this wasn't the time for any backtalk or snarky remarks, so she grit her teeth and took his arm, causing him to calm some and began escorting her through the castle.

As they walked in silence through each room, Sarah didn't realize her mouth hung slightly agape as she admired the lavish castle. She had to admit it was beautiful...and that was an understatement. At least if she was going to be held captive here, she could enjoy the beauty of it within golden handcuffs. Golden walls, crystal chandeliers, black marble floors that didn't seem to have a spec of dirt nor smudge on them, a library full of endless books, enough she could read for the rest of her life!

As Sarah was glancing around in awe, she was pulled from her thoughts by Jareth stopping abruptly outside their bedroom door. "Why, Sarah?", he asked with pain in his eyes. Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. "Why what?",she responded. "What got you on this self-destructive path?", he asked. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I have been taking great care of myself. It's not like I'm a fucking drug addict", Sarah retorted, gritting her teeth.

Jareth's body tensed slightly and he gripped Sarah's jaw. "You had better learn to speak to me much more respectfully, or I will punish you. This is your warning. Do I make myself clear, darling?", he said, mismatched eyes boring into hers.

Sarah again knew this was no time to argue, so she closed her eyes tightly in anger and nodded slowly. "Yes...", Sarah said lowly.

Jareth smirked at her submissive demeanor, oh how he could get used to this. A submissive woman always got his blood pumping, so he decided to take it a bit further. "Yes, what?", Jareth asked, his smirk turning into a wide, wicked grin, especially when he saw how Sarah's eyes popped open immediately after the words came from his lips.

Sarah sucked in a harsh breath of air and tried to speak, "um, yes, um...sir?", she asked, seeing if that were the answer he was looking for.

"Master would have been better, but sir works nicely, too", Jareth thought to himself as he turned from Sarah and swung open their bedroom door and guided Sarah inside by pushing against the small of her back.

When they got inside the room, Sarah watched Jareth walk away from her and went to open one side of a large cherry wood armoire revealing different colored silk, floor length dresses that all had deeply plunging necklines that dipped nearly to the center of the dress. Then, the other side of the armoire was opened and it had sheer lace negligees, some so short she was sure they would barely cover her ass and some loose and floor length. Now that it was fully opened, Sarah scanned all of the contents, noticing there were steel boned corsets on a top shelf of the armoire and garter belts and stockings. At the bottom of the armoire, were heels and and ballet flats. None of the heels were anything like Sarah was used to. These were no more than a few inches and had a wider heel, Sarah wore stilettos at least 6 inches or higher.

"This will be what you wear day to day around the castle", Jareth said, gesturing towards the dresses..."This will be what you wear to bed with me", he said, now gesturing towards the negligees, more so pointing out the more slutty, inappropriate ones. She even found a glint of mischief glaze his face as he eyed them. Sarah groaned internally, just now realizing that of course he would want to share a room...and bed."Corsets, garters, garter belts, and stockings are to be worn under your dresses everyday, think of them as you would your aboveground underwear. They need not be worn with your night clothes, but don't feel an obligation not to wear them at night for me", Jareth said with a wink as he rubbed his gloved hand across one of the corsets. Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed. "I do not have any formal attire for you as of yet, but shall soon, along with much more dresses. Needless to say, you arrived on such short notice and I didn't have much time to prepare, Sarah Mine. But, I will shower you with more luxuries all in due time", Jareth said as he closed the armoire.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl", Sarah said, waving a dismissing hand at Jareth.

Jareth chuckled. "So I've noticed. But, we can't have a queen walking around in those gods-awful blue jeans and that unfeminine sewn cotton that you wear. However, I rather enjoy those little costumes you dance in, I think I ought to conjure one up someday and have you wear it for me. Not to strut around the castle in of course, but I often had fantasies of you giving me one of those...what do you call them...the dances that you gyrate and move your hips on top of the man, sort of mimicking sexual stimuli...", Jareth said, tilting his head back and snapping slightly as if he were trying to recall the word.

"Lap dance?", Sarah interjected.

"Ah, yes, that's the thing. I fantasize about you giving me a lap dance in one of those costumes whilst I sit on my throne", Jareth said, with a naughty, playful smile flirting about on his lips.

"In your goddamn dreams, Goblin King", Sarah spat, causing Jareth's naughty smile to disappear.

He quickly stomped towards her, causing Sarah to cower away, fearfully, when Jareth's large hand gripped her hair tightly, pulling her to him roughly then slapping her across the cheek firmly, but not with great force. "Mind your tongue when speaking to me, or the next time you force me to smite you, it won't be so gentle. Do you understand me?!", he screamed in her face.

"Yes, sir!", Sarah exclaimed, nodding vigorously, even though moving her head roughened the grip Jareth had in her hair. She once again felt any flame of rebellion and boldness die instantly, but oh joy, how excited Jareth was that she answered him fearfully and by once again calling him sir, and this time without him invoking the response. How delicious it felt to his loins watching her cower.

"Good girl, I will not hurt you unless you make me. And if you keep having these little outbursts then I will assume you like it. Do I make myself clear, Sarah Love?", Jareth hissed, looking down upon Sarah. She gulped and nodded again.

"Good", he said flatly, tossing her head back by her hair, then walking away from her. "Drop the sheet from your body", Jareth spoke after a moment.

"W-what?", Sarah asked. Until now she had forgotten she was completely nude except for the pink sheet from her bed that she was desperately clutching to, holding it firmly in place.

"Do not make me ask you again, or you will regret it", Jareth spoke, still facing away from her. Sarah shivered and looked down at her trembling body. At least he was facing away, that made it somewhat easier for her when she released her death grip on the curtain of cloth that protected her. And even though she bared her goods to men every night and had no qualms about it, something was different with Jareth. Perhaps because he wasn't a man, maybe because he kidnapped her just moments ago and she didn't know what he was capable of, hell he could try to rape her for all she knew.

As soon as Sarah's veil of protection dropped to the cold marble floor, Jareth turned around and let his eyes roam over Sarah's small, but feminine figure. Several minutes passed and Jareth allowed himself to become drunk from the sight of her, feeling his erection grow, uncomfortably restricted by his pants while Sarah felt like a specimen being evaluated under a microscope and began backing further away from him until she was halted in her steps by bumping into the edge of a vanity table that looked as if it were from the Victorian era. She cleared her throat in hopes it would break him from the spell he was under, and it worked. His eyes snapped to hers and the smirk returned to his face.

"I would absolutely adore burying my tongue in that beautiful cunt of yours, Sarah Mine", Jareth growled in a seductive voice as the slowly trailed up to Sarah. She shivered, but much to her surprise it wasn't out of fear, but out of desire. Of course she would never say that out loud, though.

"And you tell me to watch my mouth? That was ridiculously vulgar", Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Who the fuck am I kidding, I absolutely loved it", she admitted to herself, rubbing her thighs together slightly to sooth the sudden heat that was aflame between her legs.

Jareth chuckled. "But, it's not very becoming of a woman to speak with such vulgarity, much less the future queen...", Jareth said as he reached around Sarah to retrieve something from a velvet box on the vanity, as he purposely brushed his fingers across her bare skin and delighting in watching goosebumps form.

"Great, on top of everything else, he's a sexist pig", Sarah thought as he pulled his hand back.

"...besides, I can speak as fucking crudely and crassly as I please behind closed doors", Jareth added. And the fire between Sarah's legs was ignited again. It was just something about hearing him cuss, maybe the fact that she has never heard him cuss before, or perhaps it was the way it rolled off his tongue with that beautiful accent of his...That-that tongue of his. She was beginning to envision his tongue buried deep inside of her cunt. Yes, she could just imagine how great it would be, and how skilled a hundreds of year old fae would be in bed. His tongue prodding her, her thighs squeezing his face urging him to press his tongue inside her further, her legs wrapped tightly around his neck as she tugged at his wild, fair mane. Or perhaps she could ride his face, controlling the speed and angle of which his tongue could explore her.

"You look lost in thought, Sarah Darling, do share what's on your mind", Jareth spoke, causing her to break from her thoughts like a bursting soap bubble. "Why the fuck was I even thinking sexual thoughts about this creature?!", Sarah asked herself mentally as she blushed profusely..."Well, he is undoubtedly hot and charming in his own little way", a naughtier side of Sarah's subconscious spoke up.

Suddenly Jareth's arms grasped Sarah's hips and she stiffened. He pulled her nude body close to him and looked into her eyes intently as she squirmed and blushed. After an agonizing minute, or perhaps just a few seconds, an evil yet lust filled grin spread across his chiseled face as he turned her to face the vanity mirror and pulled her body so that her back and ass was flush against his chest and groin.

"This is for you, My Beloved", Jareth said, opening the velvet box and pulling out a golden choker necklace encrusted in diamonds, sapphire, and jewels. But, it wasn't until Sarah got a closer look that she gasped in shock seeing that it had a bird in a cage pendant on it with a small lock, with some sort of foreign writing on the back of it, on a golden chain that was in some sort of roped pattern.

He moved the necklace from dangling in front of her face and clasped it around her neck and gently rubbed his hand across it, smiling at her through the mirror.

"It looks beautiful on you, Darling. You are to wear this every day from now on", he told Sarah, still watching her closely. "You have other jewelry...", Jareth said, gesturing towards a glass jewelry box with a frosted owl on it, "...but you must always keep this particular pendant on unless you're bathing or sleeping. A permanent reminder, even when I'm away, that YOU. ARE. MINE. Is that understood?", he asked, in a serious tone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, now can you get this shit off of me?", Sarah griped, feeling awkward wearing it, her symbol of bondage, her slave chain. Her painful reminder that she is his captive and will never be her own person, have her own life, or see the ones she loves. Does he find the collar to be some sort of sick joke? Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought about it. She was lost in her refection...Just a bird in a cage.

She had forgotten all about Jareth standing behind her, staring at herself, wondering how this happened. Wondering how she could be so foolish. That was until she was spun around in Jareth's arms and his mouth crashed to hers desperately.

"Oh you precious thing...", he moaned into her mouth as his gloved hands explored her body. His kiss was relentless and ravenous. He brought a hand up to her face and used his thumb and forefinger to pry Sarah's mouth open wider, then began running his tongue over the fronts and backs of her teeth, running it over her palate, her tongue, her tonsils, the back of her throat. He used his sharp teeth to gently bite her tongue and guide it out of Sarah's mouth, then began sucking it and flicking his tongue against it. Sarah didn't know how or when, but she found her arms were wrapped around his neck and her tongue was prodding his mouth of its own accord. Feeling disgusted with herself when she realized what she was doing, without thinking, she snatched her hands from Jareth's shoulders and shoved him roughly in the chest, causing him to let out a gasp and stumble a few steps back.

When she realized what she just did, she was struck dumb with fear and stumbled back into the vanity, beginning to cower and tremble ever so slightly. "Holy fucking shit I shouldn't have done that", she thought. Especially when she saw the pure rage flash over his face.

Jareth stormed up to Sarah, furious, and gripped his hand around her throat, causing her to yelp in pain and struggle fruitlessly against his grasp. "You fucking ungracious, trollop! You are just begging to be chained in the dungeons! I give you my love, luxury, fine silk, and jewels, yet you still rebuke me? Perhaps cooling your heels in a filthy, leaky room will teach you some appreciation", Jareth growled, then threw her backwards, causing her to hit her head and body against the vanity mirror so hard, it cracked slightly. Sarah groaned in pain and already felt the splitting headache coming on.

"D-dungeons?", Sarah asked, stuttering nervously as she rubbed her throat vigorously.

"Yes, dungeons. I didn't feel the need to burden you with such knowledge when I gave you a tour of the castle, but underneath us, there's prisoners. Do you want to find out what punishment these prisoners receive, Sarah Mine?", Jareth hissed between clinched teeth. "You will be broken in and submit yourself to me, that's not a choice. However, it's your choice to go about it the easy way or the hard way. You decide.", he added, clinching his teeth tighter, grinding them back and forth.

"I-I apologize", Sarah said in a hushed tone due to her crippling fear. And just like that, Jareth's harsh smile quickly dissipated and evil smirk appeared in its place.

"Get on your knees and ask of my forgiveness", he told her in an amused tone. She blinked a couple of times trying to process what he had said. "Oh hell no, did he just say what I think he said? There's no way in hell I'm doing that shit", she thought, but when his eyes narrowed she knew he meant business. There wasn't much of a choice and she was incredibly fearful he may throw her in a dungeon like he threatened. So that was that, she fell to her knees before him and watched his smirk spread across his face.

"I apologize, please forgive me", Sarah said quickly, looking away from him, averting her gaze to the bed.

"You are forgiven", he said, patting Sarah's head like a dog then walking away from her. She quickly stood and shuffled further away from him.

"Get dressed for bed", Jareth said suddenly, causing her to jump from surprise. He was rooting through the armoire and pulled out the sluttiest negligee in there, a sheer lace dark blue negligee that was shorter than the rest and the neckline plunged more than the others. Why wear it at all?

"If you don't mind, I would like to pick my own nightgown", Sarah suggested as sweetly as possible.

Jareth seemed to consider it a moment, then looked disappointed. "Fine. Pick something then get dressed. I will be leaving for now, I have some work to do that I was pulled from when you wished for me. But, I will be back to your arms shortly, My Love", Jareth informed her then vanished from the room.

Sarah let out the breath she was holding then quickly made her way to the armoire to find a more 'covering' negligee before Jareth returned, then climbed in bed making herself comfortable in the sapphire colored bed.

Sarah sighed loudly, "I want to fucking go home".


	2. Part II

DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION

The night was densely foggy and particularly quiet, something about the atmosphere gave Sarah the creeps. But after dealing with shit-head customers all night and getting in a heated argument with her boss, Sarah needed to step outside for a few minutes to clear her head. She leaned against the brick wall of the strip club and pulled out a cigarette from her purse and felt a sudden pang of unease tear through her, but she foolishly ignored it. "I'm just nervous because I'm in a seedy area, but I'm close to the door and people are around front, if anyone tries anything, I can scream and run", Sarah thought to herself as she fumbled around in her purse for her matchbook...And that is where she fucked up. Unbeknownst to Sarah, a man was lingering out back, but the fog hid him well. "Shit", she mumbled, as she dropped her purse to the ground and fumbled to pick up its contents that rolled out. That minor distraction was all the malicious man needed to move in on Sarah. She heard the dull thump of the man's boots much too late, but still scrambled to stand up just to be met face to face with a menacing, gruff face staring back at her. Those cold, evil eyes...

Sarah jolted upright in the Goblin King's lavish bed, gasping loudly for air and clutching her heart through her thin negligee, tightly. Sarah shuddered violently as she slowly lay back again, closing her eyes tightly, trying to forget her attacker's face. This was an unwelcome nightmare she had been having since the night of her attack, and though this nightmare has been plaguing Sarah for many nights, she could never remember the rest of the dream. She was no psychologist, but she assumed it was because her psyche was attempting to guard her and block out something so traumatic.

"Are you alright, Precious?", she heard a familiar voice coo from beside her, his voice particularly raspy, evident that Sarah's outburst had awoken him from his sleep too.

Sarah groaned and rolled to her side, facing away from Jareth. She had forgotten he had slipped into bed with her in the middle of the night. She was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about how unfair the whole situation was ever since he left the room to attend to whatever business he had to get done. It felt like hours had passed, by the time he returned. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep while she listened to Jareth shuffle around the room. Curious to know what he was doing, Sarah dared to peek open an eye and caught a glimpse of him fully naked as he slipped on a pair of black satin sleep pants. She quickly closed her eye and blushed furiously. Thankfully he was facing away from her so she only saw his well sculpted ass instead of his well endowed penis that he always loved showing off in his skintight pants. However, she did catch a brief peek of some "twig and berry" action as he bent ever-so-slightly at the waist and lifted his leg to step into his pants. Seconds later he stealthily crept into bed with her and slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Sarah wanted to swat his arm off of her and slap the taste out of his mouth for putting his filthy lips on her again, but she knew better. So she just gritted her teeth slightly and continued pretending to be asleep as she felt his gaze boring into her, then moments later he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was creeping her out to the point she finally rolled over so that her back was to him, just so she didn't have to keep being attacked with his kisses and have him stare at her. She lay awkwardly and stiffly as he spooned her from behind until she fell asleep out of sheer boredom.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just had a bad dream", Sarah finally answered. Jareth drew her into his arms and caressed her soothingly. And even though Sarah didn't want to admit it, it comforted her tremendously. Her heart began to beat at a steady pace again and her trembling ceased. Her mind screamed to fight Jareth off with all her might, but her body melted under his touch against its will. It felt right, it felt as though it should be this way. The mixed messages her mind and body sent confused her and began to make her suspicious and feel he was working his magic on her and she was falling directly under his spell.

"And what nightmare could startle you so? Care to tell me about it, Precious?", Jareth suggested softly. But, Sarah didn't want to tell him about it. "How could I tell one man holding me hostage and has harmed me about another man who was going to possibly hold me hostage and harm me? How ironic. Would he show himself to be a hypocrite and pretend to care and coo at me and tell me what an awful man that guy was when he's doing the same, or would he defend the monster so he could justify his actions? Hmm.", Sarah thought, but she didn't care to know the answer.

"I-I'm beginning to forget the dream now...Did you sleep well?", Sarah asked, not that she actually cared, but she was hoping he would drop the subject. Jareth held her tighter and hummed.

"Best I've slept in years. Why are we awake, again?", Jareth said, smiling against the crook of her neck. Sarah felt uncomfortable, but didn't fight it.

"What time is it?", Sarah asked, knowing she would be unable to go back to sleep now.

"Too early", Jareth husked out against her ear, then kissed at her pulse point with his hand trailing up her rib cage. Now Sarah began to squirm. He wasn't too forceful, but Sarah wasn't going to wait around for it to become forceful or the situation to go sour, so she carefully and cautiously took hold of his hand and pried it off of her as she pulled away from him and practically leaped off the bed.

"You can go back to sleep, but I'm up and alert now. And I need to shower, where's the bathroom, by the way?", Sarah spouted off quickly, peering around the room.

"That way", Jareth whispered in her ear, now gripping her waist as he pointed around a corner in the room, causing Sarah to jump out of her skin.

"Holy fucking shit, how did you get over here so fast?", Sarah gasped, turning to face the grinning Goblin King. He didn't answer her, his grin just spread wider, then he walked past her to an armoire identical to hers and began rooting around through it, ultimately pulling out grey pants and a black poet's shirt.

Sarah eyed his choice of attire for a moment then scrunched her nose. "Why do you dress like that?", she asked.

"Like what?", Jareth asked continuing on with what he was doing, not even looking at Sarah. Then he waved his hand over himself and before Sarah could blink, his sleep pants were off, he was clean, and redressed.

"You dress so...flamboyantly", Sarah responded simply and shrugged.

Jareth now stopped what he was doing and quirked an eyebrow at Sarah. "I beg your pardon?", he spoke.

"It's just...I don't know...never mind", Sarah answered. It wasn't that she didn't like the way he dressed, it was just so foreign to her.

"Would you rather I wear denim hanging off my rear and a backwards hat?", Jareth joked, cracking a small smile.

Sarah began giggling at the thought. It looked awful on men from the aboveground, she could just imagine how Jareth would look in such fashion.

"God, no", Sarah spoke between giggles. "It's just different, I'm not used to seeing men wear shit like that and I was just wondering if the way you dress is how everyone dresses down here or if it's your personal style", Sarah said, unknowingly following behind him as he walked about, closing the armoire and going to sit in a chair to put on a pair of his heeled, leather boots.

"Hm...I guess you can say we dress similar, but with our own 'personal style'. Not much unlike where you're from, for example, some may like form-fitting shirts, some may like loose, some of you may wear letters and words on your clothing, some may wear pictures or patterns, but in the end it's still just a cotton shirt", he explained as he finished lacing his boots then sat back and placed his hands behind his head. He noted Sarah was being much less temperamental and was accepting and talkative this morning. It was most unexpected, but he welcomed it.

"Ah, I see...And do you always bathe and get dressed by magic?", Sarah asked, now sitting in a chair opposite of Jareth, with her chin resting in her hand casually.

"No. But you said you needed to use the washroom, did you not?", Jareth answered, smiling cheerfully.

Sarah completely forgot all about still being dressed in her see-through, paper thin gown. She was so caught up in the Goblin King's presence, she found herself not even minding. "Yeah...yeah, I do. Well, I'll be off then", Sarah said, standing from her chair and beginning to walk away when Jareth caught her by her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"What's the rush?", Jareth said, as he gently stroked Sarah's thigh. "Do have breakfast with me first, Love", he added, then conjured a crystal ball and tossed it to the floor causing a table with a silver tray laid on it to appear in front of them as well as two glasses of wine. "Well then, I guess I didn't have much of a choice", Sarah thought as she attempted to move back to her chair opposite of Jareth, but his grip on her tightened. Jareth watched, amused as Sarah struggled to be freed from his grip, but eventually huffed then settled into his lap.

"Drinking so early? You know what they say about people who drink before noon?", Sarah asked rhetorically as Jareth reached around her and took the lid off the tray revealing a platter of bread.

"Oh? And what is that?", Jareth retorted, amused.

"That you may have a little drinking problem", Sarah answered.

Jareth chuckled and handed Sarah a wine glass. "Well there's no such stigma here, it's perfectly acceptable to drink at any time of the day, though not to get drunk, that is a punishable offense. Unless at a ball or royal party.", Jareth explained.

"Hm, then what's the point?", Sarah thought as she downed half of her glass of wine in one drink. "And what's the punishment if you get hammered?", Sarah inquired.

"Whipping and public shunning", Jareth informed her as he began to break up his bread in small pieces, something Sarah noted as odd.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?", Sarah asked.

"The laws are in place and as they are for good reason", Jareth snapped, sounding slightly annoyed. "Well, damn", Sarah thought and decided to back off. She took it he doesn't like to be told how to run his land or even questioned about it.

"Ew, what are you doing?!", Sarah exclaimed, noticing Jareth began to soak his bread in his wine and eat it.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "We are eating sop in wine", he told her. "Eat", he added.

When Sarah continued eyeing him strangely, he finally caught on.

"Or you can have any meal of your choice, if this isn't to your satisfaction", Jareth said as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes, please", Sarah said much too quickly. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you gave me, it's just...different, not what I'm used to", Sarah added after Jareth shot a glare at her after her initial statement.

"Ah, I see. So what is it that you would like?", Jareth asked, tracing his finger along Sarah's arm affectionately.

"I'm not really that hungry, actually, I hardly ever eat breakfast. I'm always asleep at this time. I technically just got home from work a few hours ago", Sarah said.

"You will eat when I say, now tell me what you would like or you'll eat what I have given you", Jareth said, growing increasingly agitated.

"What a controlling asshole", Sarah thought, growing angry and wanting to cuss and fight with him, but decided against it, not wanting a repeat of last night over something so petty.

"Fine. Just some fruit and black coffee please", Sarah said through gritted teeth.

Jareth smirked and with a flick of his wrist conjured a crystal and cast it to the table, causing another silver tray to appear and next to it a steaming cup of coffee.

Sarah pulled herself from Jareth's grasp, not wanting to be on his lap any longer, and scuttled to the nearest chair. Much to her surprise, he let her. Just as Sarah reached out to lift the lid from her tray, Jareth beat her to it and smiled wickedly at her grimace when a cut peach among other fruits were revealed underneath.

Sarah glared at Jareth, his smug smile proving to her that he knew exactly what he was doing, and in that moment she felt as if he were trying his hardest to provoke her anger, so Sarah didn't take the bait. She just growled and looked away from him, pretending she didn't feel his eyes boring into her as she picked at her food, not touching any of the peach slices.

Jareth huffed and grabbed a fork then pierced through one of the slices and held it to Sarah's lips. "Sarah, mine, I've brought you some of the ripest, juiciest peaches in all my land, do try some", he urged.

"Uh, no thanks", Sarah responded, eyeing him skeptically. His insistence raised some red flags in Sarah's mind, if Sarah didn't trust the situation before, she definitely didn't now.

"Do you think I've done something naughty with your food?", Jareth asked, his grin stretching impossibly wider. "Would it make you feel safer if I tasted it first?", he added, then slowly brought it to his mouth without waiting for her response. Jareth didn't take his eyes from hers as he parted his lips ever-so-slightly to take the plump fruit into his mouth. As it slid past Jareth's lips, the sweet nectar began to seep out of the peach and down his lips and chin, his tongue seductively snaking out to lap at the juices.

Sarah's heart thumped rapidly in her chest, confusing her as to why she would find something as simple as Jareth eating a peach, so erotic.

"See, I'm just fine. Now, your turn", Jareth said as he dropped his fork and picked up another slice of peach with his fingers then held it to Sarah's lips, and she didn't understand why, but they parted of their own accord and he pushed the fruit and the tips of his fingers past her lips as her tongue curled around them.

After Jareth watched Sarah chew a moment, he began to cackle, effectively snapping Sarah from any veil of seduction she may have been under.

Sarah quickly swallowed and looked at Jareth nervously. "What's so funny?", she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer, and was fully expecting to be hallucinating at any moment.

"My naive little girl, you really are clueless aren't you? You see, if I had really tampered with your peach, you would be...as you would say...fucked. Dream altering spells only work on mortals, but even if it did work on Fae, do you think my own magic would work against me? Oh my sweet Sarah, I really do need to bring you up to par", Jareth said then resumed chuckling darkly. Sarah nearly choked and began to panic, but Jareth waved a flippant hand in her direction. "Oh but don't worry, I didn't give you any 'magical' peaches this time. Do you see how generous I am?", Jareth spoke, in a more serious tone this time.

"Pff, generous for not drugging my food, that I have the misfortune to be dependent upon you for? Then laughing at the fact you could have tricked me into eating said drugged food, yeah how generous", Sarah said. "Fucking pompous asshole", Sarah tacked on, mentally.

Jareth's jaw clenched. "Do mind your tongue when speaking to me. We have had such a pleasant morning, it would be a pity if I had to put you over my knee for your churlishness", Jareth said darkly.

"Pleasant for whom?", Sarah thought and rolled her eyes.

"And don't be so defensive, it's just indicative that I need to educate you on Fae and how our magic works, because soon you will be frequently surrounded by Fae, and being the mischievous-natured creatures we are, they will pounce on an ignorant mortal like a lamb in a lions den", Jareth said, much more calmly, then began to sip his wine.

"You say 'mortal' so often when referring to me, so I guess it's safe to say you're immortal", Sarah piped up, trying to distract Jareth from the fact she was avoiding eating her food.

"Yes", Jareth said simply.

"Yeah, I should have known that when you came to me last night, you look like you haven't aged a day and it's been seven years. Do you even grow older?", Sarah asked. Jareth smirked at her sudden curiosity.

"Yes, but Fae age much slower than mortals. Every fifty years we age one year physically. In appearance I am 39 years old", Jareth began, but was cut off by a curious Sarah.

"So that makes you...", Sarah spoke, then tilted her hear back and began attempting to calculate his true age when Jareth interjected. "That would make me one thousand nine hundred and fifty".

Sarah's mouth fell open. "Goddamn. Age must be nothing but a number to you people, you do realize I'm only 22, right? That doesn't make you uncomfortable?", Sarah inquired.

Once again Jareth laughed at Sarah's ignorance to Fae culture, and it did not go unnoticed by Sarah.

"I assure you, it's perfectly acceptable and expected, even. In the underground you are considered fully matured by fifteen", Jareth said.

"Well that figures. That would explain his previous inappropriateness my first time in the underground", Sarah thought then scrunched her nose. "Well I still find our age gap gross and pretty creepy", she said.

"I'm sure. As I told you last night aboveground morals greatly differ from underground morals, it will take some getting used to", Jareth said with a wink.

"I doubt I could ever get used to underground morals if they excuse kidnapping and forced marriage...", Sarah began, but quickly ended her statement when Jareth's eyes narrowed on her and he tapped his fingers in annoyance at yet another insult to underground life, so she decided it would be wise to quit while she was ahead. "So, almost two thousand years is a long time to be alive, do you ever get sick? Can anything hurt you?", Sarah asked.

"I rarely get sick, but when I do, it is pretty bad and I'm a man of flesh and blood, so yes I can be hurt", he answered.

That caught Sarah's attention and she hummed in thought. "Can you be killed?", she dared ask.

All traces of Jareth's smirk and playful gaze faded as he eyed Sarah suspiciously. "Yes. But it would take a great amount of effort to kill a Fae, we're quite resilient", he answered. "What is going on in that pretty head of yours? Are these questions out of morbid curiosity or are you plotting against me, Sarah Mine?", Jareth thought.

"Well if you can die, you're mortal", Sarah said.

Beside himself, Jareth chuckled slightly. "Well in a sense. Nothing truly lasts forever. Even the sun's days of existence are numbered, but don't fret, I will be around for a long, long time", Jareth said with a wink then took a long sip of his wine.

"Lucky me", Sarah said sarcastically. "So how would one go about killing a Fae?", Sarah asked, genuinely intrigued and asking not with any intended malice or ulterior motive behind the question, but when the Goblin King stared at her blankly with his eyes narrowing on hers, she began to worry he may have taken her innocent question as a threat. But just when she was really beginning to worry she might have angered him, he threw his head back and began snickering. "Wouldn't you like to know", he thought.

Jareth slapped his knee as his giggles became louder and continued on much longer than necessary. Sarah turned beet red with embarrassment and grew angry as his ear piercing howls of laughter filled the room.

"I think I will keep that bit of information under my hat for now", Jareth said as he sobered from his laughter.

Sarah gritted her teeth to keep from mouthing off to him, then pushed her chair away from the table and and quickly shuffled away to the bathroom.

"And where do you think you're going?", Jareth called out, but much to her surprise didn't magically teleport over to her or attempt to stop her from leaving.

"I'm going to go have that shower now", Sarah said then quickly entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Sarah sighed loudly as she shed her gown and paced across the cold stone floor, taking in her surroundings. The bathroom was huge, yet fairly empty. Across from her sat a large pedestal tub that was cast iron with a porcelain interior, a medieval looking toilet, and a bidet. Being in there made Sarah feel like she traveled back in time several hundred years, as if the castle didn't seem old enough.

She strutted up to the unfamiliar bathtub and inspected it carefully, trying to see how the thing worked and if it had a shower, then finally decided it didn't, though the lack of a shower curtain or shower head should have been a dead giveaway. Next she plugged it and sat on the edge of the tub as she filled it with hot water. Hot baths always helped Sarah clear her head, and given the situation, she would need time to think now more than ever.

Sarah watched the water flow as she became lost in thought, mulling over how she even got in this mess. "I came home from work, saw goblin shadows, wished for the Goblin King from my 'dream' as a teen, and now I'm here, underground", she thought. "But that can't be right, this cannot be possible. I'm fucking dreaming, I have been stressed lately and alone, so I'm having another one of my adolescent fantasies and as soon as I wake up, I'm seeing a goddamn psychiatrist", Sarah reasoned and gave her arm a quick pinch. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, come on, get up", Sarah began to whisper as she pinched her arm harder and grew frustrated when she could feel the ache of it and still wasn't finding herself stirring out of her slumber and waking in her bed to laugh at how silly she was being for acting like a frightened little rabbit and getting in such a fuss over a dream.

Finally panicking, she jumped up from the edge of the tub and stared at her reflection in the mirror and slapped herself firmly. "Wake up", she growled, then slapped her other cheek a bit rougher. "Wake up!", she yelled as tears brimmed in her eyes, then continued roughly smacking her face as red welts in the shape of her delicate hands began to litter her pale skin. If anyone would have saw the scene playing out in the bathroom, they would have questioned her sanity, but Sarah continued smiting and pinching herself until she was considerably exhausted and heard sloshes of water hitting the stone floor from across the bathroom. The distraction was enough to pull Sarah from her crazed tantrum and she ran over to the overflowing tub, turning off the faucet and plunged her arm in the scalding hot water to pull the plug, then climbed inside. Sagging into the water, Sarah's mind began to wander again as she picked up a bar of soap and began scrubbing at her sore skin.

"Why have I been so compliant and non-confrontational?", Sarah pondered, feeling a bit guilty that the morning between her and Jareth had been almost pleasant, and embarrassed of her submission to him. "I should be making his life a living hell. The hell he has made for me here will be the one he rots in, even if that means being kicked around. I won't be the 'merry maiden' that he wishes me to be and if I can't go home, then I will be so foul to him that he can't stand to be around me", Sarah thought, grinning at her scheme, continuing working the soap and washcloth over her body and up her chest and neck then froze. She slammed the soap down and gripped the familiar, thick roped chain in her hands tightly. She remembered explicitly removing the collar as soon as Jareth left the room last night, yet here it was around her neck. She couldn't help but become suspicious that this was the reason she couldn't find it in herself to rebuke Jareth, no matter how angry he made her. Perhaps that was what he meant by it would be a reminder that 'she was his'.

Angered, Sarah ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it, the heavy item causing a loud clinking noise to echo throughout the bathroom.

Jareth lounged casually in his chair, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for Sarah to emerge from the bathroom. "Gods, what is taking that woman so long? Females...", Jareth thought as he raked a hand down his face. He was growing restless, any moment away from Sarah when he knew she was right here in the castle with him was torturous. He had went far too long watching her through crystals and peeping through her windows in his owl form, and now that he could see and touch her, he was going to take full advantage. Not to mention he was rather excited about their eventful morning without little altercation. Sure, last night hadn't went without fuss, but he expected it, and that didn't mean their lives had to be spent fighting one another.

As the minutes dragged on he was tempted to conjure a crystal and check in on her, but he refrained from doing so. He wanted her to have a certain level of privacy and feel comfortable, and she would surely raise hell if she ever caught wind of it. Jareth sighed, defeated, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, gazing at the empty chair Sarah was once sitting in. He grinned merrily as he thought of their conversation, her curiosity, and her ignorance.

Yes, he would need to educate her on both Fae and Goblin life and the laws of the land. He couldn't have the queen inadvertently breaking laws. He knew he had his work cut out for him, she definitely wouldn't accept some of their ways without a fight and at the very least- complaint. Just the thought exasperated the Goblin King, but he was up for the challenge. He had won the girl, now he just needs to own her. Just having her with him wasn't enough, no, he would settle for nothing less than her mind, body, and spirit as well. Total possession because she was after all- his.

With that thought in mind and a toothy grin, Jareth stood and walked over to Sarah's armoire to pick an outfit out for her, since he noticed she didn't take one with her, much to his delight. He shuffled though each dress trying to find the sexiest one to dress her in, and ultimately settled on a blood red dress with a neckline that plunged down under the bust. Next, Jareth pulled out a matching, finely detailed red underbust corset, satin underwear, garter belt, and nude stockings.

As he carefully laid each article of clothing on the bed, a naughty grin flirted about his lips. Though he would prefer Sarah in no clothes at all, he couldn't contain his 'excitement' to see her in underground clothing. The only time Jareth saw Sarah dress femininely was when she dressed for work, but the attire was still tasteless and not becoming for his future bride. Jareth was acting like an adolescent boy, beginning to grow giddy to witness the show of Sarah readying herself for the day. But, he told himself that his excitement came from knowing what she had to offer. Jareth rather enjoyed his voyeuristic habit of watching Sarah strip through his crystal balls. It was addicting. He often found himself in a trance-like state for hours, watching Sarah on stage undressing seductively, dancing, twirling, teasing, and it was intoxicating. The only thing that could break the spell over him was when 'his' Sarah would begin her nightly routine collecting money from lap dances. It infuriated him, and would damn near send him in a murderous rage, wanting to rip the still beating hearts out of the chests of every man that dare lay hand on her, ogle her, or lust after her. He would send the crystal away and pace the room angrily, kicking or screaming at whatever poor, innocent goblin that dared cross his path. But despite his anger, he came back almost every night.

Jareth's thoughts came to a halt when he heard the bathroom door slam down the corridor, then moments later Sarah came stomping in the room with a towel wrapped around her body. She huffed when she saw him and quickly walked past him and swung the armoire door open then began rummaging around. Jareth's lips curled up at the corners and he materialized behind her. He pulled her body to his roughly and began to grope her as he placed gentle kisses on her neck. Sarah flinched and pulled away from him as she gritted her teeth and ignored him.

"I took the liberty to lay out your attire for the day on the bed, Sarah Mine", Jareth husked in her ear, then resumed traveling his hands greedily over her curves.

Sarah once again pulled away from Jareth, then glanced over her shoulder at the bed at the sleek red dress. "I can dress myself", she said, rolling her eyes. Sarah didn't take the gesture as thoughtful, she looked at it as another way he would try to control her, therefore she would fight it. Although initially his gesture was innocent, her refusal made him look at the situation as a power-struggle.

He narrowed his eyes on her and growled lowly, then took hold of her arm and pulled her away from her armoire and shoved her towards the bed. "You will wear what I have laid out for you", he said calmly, though he was quickly beginning to become frustrated.

"I'm not wearing that shit", she said and tried to shove past him, but once again he caught her by her arm and shoved her towards the bed.

"Are you so dense that you are going to start a quarrel over a damned dress?", Jareth asked as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"This isn't about the fucking dress, Goblin King", she hissed. "If I give you an inch, you'll take a mile. I'm not your doll", Sarah added.

"Sarah...You make it sound as if you actually have a choice. You don't seem to understand your position here", Jareth began, slowly stalking towards the pouting woman. "I am a god, I am a King...I am YOUR King. This is my Kingdom, this is my castle. I run and control my Kingdom, and more importantly, my household, and everything within it. That includes you, Sarah Mine", Jareth informed her, then reached out a hand to caress her face, but Sarah slapped it away before she could think it through. Her actions earned her a firm backhand from Jareth, one Sarah fully knew to expect, but she didn't back down.

"I-I-m n-not your p-property", Sarah stammered, attempting to regain her bravado to go through with her plan.

"No. You will be my bride. You possess my heart within your hands. Do you understand the magnitude of what I'm doing for you? I'm exchanging absolute care and adoration for your affection and obedience. I'm giving you so much for so little", Jareth told her.

"My soul", Sarah said quietly.

"What?", he asked, seemingly confused.

"You're asking for my entire being, obedience to you without question, possession over my body. You're asking for my soul. That is not going to happen now, or ever", she spat, growing increasingly courageous and firm in her stance.

Jareth clicked his tongue and began to pace around her. "You don't know what you're saying. I will give you everything you want, even the things you don't know that you want. Do not resist me, Sarah, you will never win. I want you to desire me as much as I desire you, but it makes no difference. The outcome will be the same. I beg of you, do not force me to be cruel", Jareth said, ceasing his pacing and staring into her eyes deeply.

"If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you'll get", Sarah announced to him, watching as his eyes darkened dangerously.

"Once again, I beg of you to reconsider. Be wise, pride goes before destruction", he pleaded, not understanding Sarah's bullheadedness at all. He was offering her the world, but Sarah acted as if she were standing in the middle of a deal with the devil. Jareth pondered what she could possibly think she would gain from this stubbornness, it wouldn't get her anywhere, she wouldn't be returned to the Aboveground, she would still be his and forever bound to him, he just didn't understand her at all.

They both challenged each other, staring the other down as if they were a dangerous predator, when Jareth noticed her collar missing.

"Where is the necklace I instructed you to wear?", he asked, not taking his eyes away from her bare neck.

"Broken", Sarah said simply, a smug grin etching its way across her face.

"Retrieve it and put it on. Now" Jareth growled.

"Yeah, that won't be happening. I'm not your dog, Jareth", she retorted with a slight snicker.

Jareth lifted his hand and slapped her cheek again that was still stinging from the blow he delivered earlier.

"Retrieve the necklace now or I will drag you in there. You will obey me either way, but if you listen, at least your dignity will still be intact", he spat. Sarah didn't move, she felt the opposite to be true, that if she did listen she would be compromising her dignity and if she didn't listen, no matter what he did, she wouldn't be stripped of that.

Jareth gave her a moment to make her choice, but when she made no effort to move, he lunged forward suddenly and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Sarah clawed at his arm and tugged at it with all her might, but that just made him tighten his grip.

"On your hands and knees!", he screamed, and once again was ignored, so he kept her hair gripped in his right hand then gripped her arm in his left hand and slung her to the floor like a rag doll. Sarah fell to the floor with a thud that knocked the wind out of her, but Jareth's grip in her hair kept her head elevated and prevented her from landing on her face.

"Hands. And. Knees", he ordered again.

Sarah attempted to scramble to get up, but once she was on her knees, Jareth gave her hair a rough tug causing her to stumble forward and she braced herself with her hands. When she was in the proper position, Jareth took full advantage and began leading her by her hair like a dog.

He practically dragged her down the corridor as she kicked, screamed, and cursed for him to release her. Once they got into the bathroom, he led her across the hard stone, causing her to skin her knees as she crawled. He paused and quickly located the collar then dragged her to it and knelt beside her. Her face was shoved in the floor and Sarah screamed out as it collided with the hard stone.

"If you want to act like a bitch, I will treat you like one", he hissed in her face. Sarah seized the opportunity and spat in his face, earning yet another strike, effectively splitting her lip. Sarah wasn't sure if he punched her or slapped her, she just knew that by the amount of force put into the strike, he wasn't fucking around.

He quickly grabbed the collar that laid on the floor, then hoisted Sarah to her feet. "Put it on", he instructed, panting heavily.

"No", she said defiantly.

Jareth had enough, he grabbed her by her throat, causing a choked gasp to escape her lips, then he clasped the collar around her neck.

"Do you feel any better? Look at what you just caused for yourself, and in the end you still wear the necklace", Jareth mocked, but no sooner than the words escaped his lips, Sarah defiantly gripped the thick chain and broke it free from her neck, once again throwing it across the room.

Rage flashed across Jareth's face as he back handed Sarah again, this time her other cheek, then grabbed her hair and shoved her to the floor once again. Sarah bucked and clawed at Jareth, but her efforts seemed futile as he gripped her throat and held her to the floor, once again clasping the collar on her. But this time, he conjured a crystal ball and held it to her neck for a moment, then with a flick of his wrist it was gone as quickly as it came. As soon as the despised chain was around her neck, Sarah attempted to rip it off again, this time finding that it was stuck. She desperately tugged at it, not caring that it dug into her skin and bruised her pale skin.

Jareth returned his hand to her throat and gripped it tightly. "Try all you like, it can no longer be removed", he informed her. Jareth delighted in the way Sarah squirmed and fought under his grip, and he cracked a smirk when her expression became one of pure horror as his hand became like a vice grip around her throat.

Sarah fought for air, sinking her nails into Jareth's skin, and began flopping around on the floor like a fish out of water. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and only then did Jareth take pity on her and released her neck.

Sarah rolled to her side and began choking violently as she rubbed her throat vigorously. She cringed when she felt Jareth cradle her in his arms and forcefully clamped his mouth down on hers, but before she could react, it was over.

"I'm going to leave you for now. I'm afraid of what I might do if I stay here one more moment", he growled, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Sarah sighed with relief and took a moment to catch her breath before she attempted to stand. Her body was sore and she wobbled, almost falling until she steadied herself. She realized her towel was missing and knew it must have fell off at sometime during the scuffle, so she grabbed a new towel and secured it around herself and made her way to the sink to rinse the blood from her mouth.

She couldn't believe she had won, sure she was hurt, but she knew fighting Jareth tooth and nail wouldn't go without physical and mental pain. She successfully got him away from her, and no sacrifice would be too great to accomplish that. Sarah smiled to herself and turned the water on and stared at the reflection in the mirror looking back at her and almost gasped. With clots of her hair missing, bruises forming on her face, a bruised hand print forming around her throat, and blood trickling down from her lip, Sarah began to question her victory.

Author's note: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, but I had it all written and ready to go and the file got deleted. *SCREAMS* So I had to re-write everything from memory, and the holidays slowed me down, but it's up now, so I hope y'all enjoy!


	3. Part III

Jareth sat on his throne with his face buried in his hands, wondering what went wrong and why things soured so quickly between him and Sarah. He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the entire noisy, chaotic throne room go deathly silent. He peered up from his hands and smirked at the sight in front of him.

A male Fae slowly trailed towards Jareth carrying a dismembered head, causing nearby goblins to gasp and scuttle away from him. The Fae paused a foot away from Jareth's throne and cast the head to the floor in front of him then drew a bloody sword from its sheath and threw it towards Jareth's feet.

Jareth grinned widely and straightened up on his throne. "Clear this room!", he spoke loud and authoritatively. All of the goblins tripped over each other to rush out of the throne room, leaving Jareth and the male alone within seconds.

"You did it, Azamos, and you completed your task so quickly", Jareth said, full of cheer as he stood and slapped Azamos on the back.

"It was nothing, you know a mortal man would be no match for me", said Azamos, haughtily.

Jareth chuckled and conjured them each a glass of brandy. "Of course not", he responded, handing Azamos his glass, each of them downing the brandy in one go. "But do tell me all the gory details. Did he beg for his life or did you kill him as he slept? Did you make him suffer? Were tears shed?", Jareth questioned quickly.

Azamos eyed him strangely. As Jareth's personal hit man of sorts, he was often sent on missions such as this, but Jareth never took such a personal interest. Azamos would present him the head of his victim and the bloodied sword, Jareth would congratulate him, then they would both move on without another word on the matter. Very strange indeed...

"I couldn't make him suffer, as you know my time aboveground is limited, but he did cry and asked me who I was and why I was doing this to him. He even got on his knees and pleaded with me to spare him. Pathetic mortal. Perhaps the most amusing part of the whole ordeal was that he did all of this in front of a woman he was bedding", Azamos said.

Jareth smiled devilishly and closed his eyes momentarily to savor the mental image, causing Azamos to crack a smirk of his own. "You seem to be taking great satisfaction from this, I'm surprised you weren't watching through one of your crystals as it transpired", Azamos commented, playfully.

"And I would have, had I not been entertaining my sweet Sarah", Jareth responded, cheekily.

Azamos chuckled. "So you have finally acquired your object of desire...Really, Jareth, what is it with you and your fixation over this labyrinth runner...Sarah?", he asked.

Jareth shook his head, his smile never faltering. "You wouldn't understand", he said lowly.

Azamos hummed in thought as he pulled out a pocket watch that belonged to the mortal man. "Did this man have any connection to Sarah?" Azamos asked inquisitively as he studied the odd 12 hour golden clock a moment, but he quickly abandoned his question and tucked it away when Jareth cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

"So why aren't you with your Sarah now?", Azamos asked with a sly smile.

Jareth's stance stiffened and he turned from Azamos abruptly then quickly took his seat again on his throne. "I am quite busy, there's much work to be done and..." Jareth mumbled, but was quickly cut off by Azamos. "So you mean to tell me listening to these irksome, squabbling creatures takes precedence over the woman you've been obsessed with for years?", Azamos interjected, crossing his arms and leaning against a pillar. "Or are you avoiding her? Trouble in paradise so soon?", he tacked on with a slight 'tsk'.

"As to be expected", Jareth admitted. "I had almost forgotten how troublesome and obstinate she could be, you wouldn't believe the fuss she made over the simple act of dressing this morning", he further ranted.

"Indicative of your leniency with her", Azamos commented with a shrug as he straightened away from the pillar he was leaning on. "Just like with a dog or show pony, women must be trained if you want them to do tricks", he added with a chuckle.

Jareth threw his head back and gave a throaty laugh, his dreary mood lightening some. "Ah yes, and she shall be. But, frankly she has soured my mood immensely and I didn't feel it to be a good idea for either of us to be in the presence of the other. If a battle of will or wit is what she's looking for, she shall lose. But for both of our sake, I hope her petty acts of defiance will be surrendered when she realizes the magnitude of what she has done and sees such foolishness will get her nowhere", Jareth said as he flicked his wrist to conjure a crystal to peer in on Sarah, then spoke, "Just look at that, still lying in bed, refusing to get dressed."

And that was indeed true. It had been hours since Jareth left the room, and there Sarah lay nude, in a heap on the large bed, under a mass of blankets. Immediately after Jareth's departure, Sarah wallowed in self pity, but that was quickly replaced with sheer and utter anger. Rage, but not quite hatred. No, she wouldn't lower herself or care enough to hate him, but she would continue to seeth, fight, and drag her heels anytime he wanted her to do something. And that included something as simple as getting dressed, if it meant she would be his doll and he controlled what she wore. Initially Sarah just tossed the blood red dress to the floor and was going to find the first thing she could to wear, then storm out of her room, the castle, and possibly find her old friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus and stay with them if she was going to be stuck underground, but she found the door was practically nailed shut, Jareth being as petty as her in their power struggle. So that plan would have to wait until another day.

As Sarah looked up at the ceiling, studying all of the fine designs, with the blankets pulled up to her chin much like a child would, she was perturbed by a loud knock on the door. She was sure it wasn't Jareth, he certainly wouldn't knock, he would just materialize in a fucking puff of glitter or burst through the door smugly. Then the knock came again, this time louder and more insistent, so Sarah popped out of bed as quickly as possible and was forced to throw on the despised dress and undergarments, though she left the corset and heels on the floor, then slowly creaked open the heavy door.

On the other side of the door stood a daunting...man? Creature? Fae? Sarah was unsure. He resembled a man, but definitely looked inhuman in ways upon her closer examination, such as his eyes; they were almost a glowing, emerald green, and he had slit, cat like pupils. The male towered over her in height, possibly even Jareth, and had long, waist length black hair that was neatly french braided and pulled over his right shoulder. Sarah let her eyes scan over his masculine form, all of his muscles bulging through his black, skintight attire. "Hello, Sarah", said the mysterious male through thin, rosy lips.

"Um...hi?", Sarah responded, puzzled. Before she had time to ask who he was, how did he get here, and how he knew her name, he read her expression and the confusion on her face and spoke again, "I am Azamos. Jareth sent me to fetch you for him". Azamos' loud, booming voice, laced with a thick, British accent was enough to almost make Sarah's knees shake. But she stood firm. "There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere near that bastard", Sarah said matter-of-factly, as she crossed her arms defiantly. Until this point, Azamos had a nonchalant expression, and didn't seem to look at Sarah, but her words effectively made his eyes snap to hers and his face now bore an expression of disgust.

"Pardon?", he remarked in a tone that showed his disapproval.

"So we are going to ignore the elephant in the room and pretend Jareth hasn't kidnapped someone?", she asked, swiftly turning on heel and pacing the room.

Azamos rolled his eyes and traipsed in the room after her. Biting back his annoyance, he answered, "Kidnapped you say?"

"Snatched-me-from-my-room-in-the-middle-of the-night kidnapped. Fucking bastard...", Sarah said as she continued pacing, working herself up in a frenzy, replaying the events of the previous night for hundredth time.

The annoyed Fae mockingly clapped a hand to his cheek and gasped, "You don't say."

"...Not to mention the motherfucker has been spying on me for who fucking knows how long or at what times...It must have been pretty damn often because the dick knew all of my life details and insisted upon expressing his disapproval. What a sick fuck...", she ranted not catching Azamos' exaggerated and condescending expressions, such as unhinging his jaw in an 'O', clapping a hand over his heart in an irreverent manner, and the derisive 'awws' he let out.

"...And I didn't arrive here with these bruises", she said, gesturing towards her face and arms.

Azamos sighed loudly and began to irritably tap his fingers against a nearby desk. "Why EVER would Jareth want to strike you? Such a pleasant and cheery demeanor should be rewarded", he commented sarcastically, and again, it went unnoticed by Sarah, who fisted her hands by her sides, irritably. Azamos shifted and groaned as he listened to her continue talking and unloading on the him, until he realized her list of complaints were likely never-ending.

"Enough. Forgive me for giving you the impression I actually care, in fact I don't find anything you're saying surprising. With the way you referred to your king just now, you should be glad he doesn't have your head on a pike! And as for the alleged 'kidnapping', I know that to be impossible. If the Fae could just pluck up mortals at will, I assure you, there would be none of your kind left. So, that begs the question, why wish for him if not even a full day later you were going to whine and moan and stamp your foot to go home? Did you think Jareth and his kingdom to be a revolving door for you mortals?", he asked, rhetorically. It was more of a jab to get her to understand her foolishness, and to accept personal responsibility for her position.

Of course Sarah didn't see it that way. Though no one technically 'made' her say the right words, it made no difference to her. She utterly and vehemently wouldn't even acknowledge having any blame in this situation. As far as she was concerned, it was all Jareth's fault she wished for him and was here.

Sarah puffed. "Goddamn, are all of the Fae total assholes?", she mumbled under her breath.

Azamos' jaw clenched and and he growled lowly.

"Look, Azlo...Azaza, or whatever the fuck your fucking unpronounceable name is; if you think I'm going to let you take me to him, then you're just as stupid as he is, so you can run along back to sucking Jareth's dick now. Be sure to tell him I said he can fuck himself sideways for all I care, even if it will be met with abuse and pain."

"Oh yes, that can be arranged", came a familiar, baritone voice from behind Sarah causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and quickly turn to face him. Jareth glared at her something fierce, eyes unblinking. "Leave us", he told Azamos, regarding Sarah intently.

Sarah's gaze didn't leave Jareth's, but she could hear Azamos shuffling behind her in the room, then he paused. "You had better watch out, people may begin to question your capabilities as king if you can't even control your mistress. I would suggest a muzzle and locking her up tight, the last thing you want is for the other kingdoms to find out a woman is leading you around by the nose", Azamos said, angrily before the door slammed shut, causing the chandelier above her to clatter and shake.

Sarah began to realize the brevity of her shit-talking as Jareth's hands fisted by his sides, his nostrils flared, and his eyes...still unblinking. He just stared at her. Stared through her, to all her depths. She felt her knees begin to knock and almost wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg for his mercy...almost. Instead, she decided to straighten her stance and remain stubborn.

"Well?", Jareth finally prompted, stretching his arms out to rest on an archway, drumming his long fingers.

"Well...well that's what happens when you eavesdrop. You hear shit you don't want to hear", Sarah said, wincing at her own words after they escaped her lips. She knew now wasn't the time to further goad him. But, it was too late. In the blink of an eye he disappeared, then as she stood in shock and began to glance around the room, she heard his voice behind her, a hairs width away from her ear whispering "Wrong answer".

Before she could react, he already had her locked in his grip and dragged her to a desk in the corner of the room, ripping her dress off of her as he walked. Sarah blushed at just being in her silk panties, covering her bare, bra-less chest. Jareth was quick to rip her arms away from her chest and positioned her over the desk. "If you are concerned for your modesty, you shouldn't have gotten yourself punished in the first place", Jareth growled lowly, noticing her distress.

Why she couldn't gracefully accept her new position Underground was beyond him, he had given her a great honor, just for her to spit on it and his authority as king. A wiser woman would be kissing his feet.

Jareth bit the inside of his cheek, his inner thoughts piquing him as he pulled Sarah's arms behind her back, brandishing a long rope and began to tie them as she lashed, flailed around, and dead weighted her body, but he effortlessly held her in place. He was furious, and was sure by the end of her punishment she would be begging for his forgiveness.

A smirk spread across his face when he tied the last knot and he stood back admiring his kinbaku creation. Sure, he could have had her pinned to the desk and chained before she could open her mouth to scream more obscenities at him, but he much rathered the ritual of it all. Sarah was in desperate need of punishment, and he would be more than happy to give it to her. While he knew she more than deserved a firm backhand, he thought this time he would go about this in a different way. There was no reason he couldn't make it more pleasurable for himself.

He sat back and folded his arms as Sarah exhausted herself, her fight slowly burning out as she lay slack against the desk. Now he could begin.

She was breathing hard as she watched him slowly trail around the desk in circles. When he disappeared out of view and she didn't see him circle around again for several moments, she began to push her chest away from the desk in an attempt to look around. Did he just leave? Was this her punishment? She quickly had her answer when she felt his hand roughly push her back down against the desk.

Sarah huffed and was about to begin flailing about again, but stopped when a Jareth laid a familiar leather flogger down in front of her face on the desk. He drummed his fingers next to her, as if in thought, then materialized a thin switch and laid it next to the flogger, then a paddle. Realizing what he was about to do, Sarah began trying with all her might to lunge off of the table, but it felt as if her chest was glued in place. She began to blush furiously. Sure, she had gotten naughty with boyfriends in the past and has been spanked, but never in the form of discipline. She wasn't even spanked as a child for fuck's sake!

Her breath quickened and she squeezed her eyes closed. The fact that he wasn't saying or doing anything was making her nervous. What seemed like minutes passed and still nothing happened at all, so Sarah relaxed slightly and peeked an eye open. Just as she was going to sigh a breath of relief, she felt a gloved hand come down hard on her semi-bare behind.

Sarah yelled out, though it didn't hurt her, the dull thud of his hand just caused her to become startled. He brought his hand back again and again, delivering a smack to the same spot. It was beginning to grow very uncomfortable, though still not sore. Then it stopped again.

Jareth stood behind her, staring down at the beautiful red hand marks he imprinted on her ass, trying to regain his composure. This was a punishment. Yet here he was already rock hard and aching to touch and caress her already bruising skin. Restraining himself, he picked up the leather riding crop, letting his hand linger in front of her for a moment, taunting her. He slid it down her sides and over her ass a moment and delighted in the way she shivered under him. Whether it was out of fear, desire, or a mixture of both, he wasn't sure, but he relished the quiver of his own it caused before he brought it down again on the opposite cheek.

She lurched forward across the desk, a knot of desire tugging below the belt. Each strike he delivered actually felt quite good. It was like a scene out of some of her most perverse dreams of better, actually. Every time he slapped the riding crop down on her she suppressed a moan, her skin beginning to flush and heat up. "You will learn to mind that double edged sword that is your tongue", she heard Jareth husk out...And then the feeling was gone. Sarah had never had such an intense arousal snatched from her so quickly.

"You will be my wife, and you will love...", he said winding back his wrist to make the impact more intense, "...honor...", he said bringing the riding crop down harder, "...and obey.", Jareth added lastly, delivering a smack causing her to scream out in pain. He smirked as he tossed the riding crop back on the table.

Sarah felt herself begin to shiver. She felt so helpless and weak. Before at least hit back and try her best to fight him off of her, but now she was restrained and useless. She had been afraid since he showed up in her room last night, fearful of the unknown, but in this moment for the first time she felt afraid of Jareth. Truly petrified, and he was only spanking her. Just earlier that day he bruised her face and split her lip, this was nothing compared to that, and yet only now she found herself trembling.

That was, until she felt his face nuzzle against her thighs, then his flattened tongue give a slow lick from the back of her knees, then up and over her ass. At first, it stung the battered skin badly, then it felt healed. She was sure of it, the throbbing from the welts felt good as new.

Jareth let himself linger over her skin a moment, allowing himself to become intoxicated. Sarah couldn't help but feel herself relax against his lips. It just felt so soothing. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as wetness pooled in her panties against her will.

Right as the pleasure of his touch started to become overwhelming, Jareth ripped himself away from her and picked up the paddle in the flogger's place.

"You will learn obedience", he said before bringing the paddle down on her, roughly, then continued speaking, "You will submit to me."

Sarah's quickly once again found herself afraid and surprised. She had mistakenly thought the punishment was over. She thought he surely wouldn't heal her just to do it again, but he did. It became a pattern. Each time he spanked her ivory skin crimson, he healed it before swapping instruments to do it all over again, taking pleasure in marring her skin repeatedly.

Jareth developed a rhythm, each strike came down precisely three seconds after the last. He noticed Sarah picked up on it and began to arch and brace herself right before he struck. He did not like that one bit, he preferred her writhing and expectant. Jareth tossed the paddle to the floor and paused before he picked up the switch, the object Sarah was dreading the most, and immediately slapped her thigh with it three times swiftly.

"Ahh!", she cried out, tears brimming in her eyes. It stung like a bitch and she could feel herself bleeding from small gashes.

Once again, Jareth stopped briefly to lap at Sarah's wounds, then would continue on spanking her as if he hadn't been tender just a moment ago.

Pain. Kisses. Pain. Kisses.

Sarah didn't know what to feel anymore. One moment she was in great amounts of pain and others arousal and pleasure was tugging in the pit of her stomach. She just wanted it to end...or never end.

Sarah had been keeping count the entire time, he was at more than two dozen strikes altogether, and she was wondering when it would end. Little did she know, he had no intention of stopping until she apologized on her own, without any instruction. Her punishment could have stopped at one lash if she just would have swallowed her pride, but hell would first have to freeze over before she groveled to him for forgiveness. That was, until he started whipping the switch down her legs. Unable to handle the pain, tears poured from her eyes and she buried her face in the desk to suppress her cries. "J-Jareth...", she muttered.

"Sarah", he said, cocking his head to the side, pausing briefly, hoping to hear an apology, yet dreading it at the same time. When she said nothing else, the switch resumed its vicious onslaught.

"God, Jareth, please stop, I'm fucking sorry, okay?", she said quickly, words beginning to slur together from her gritted teeth.

"My, you sound so sincere", he tutted before whisking the switch over her bound arms.

"No! I am sorry. It won't happen again", she said, knowing full well it was a blatant lie. "You're hurting me", she winced, and he abruptly stopped.

"I'm correcting you", he rectified, tossing the switch down in its previous place in front of her then waved a hand over her restrained arms, freeing them. She tried straightening herself out, but her legs and her arms wobbled and ached, so she just tumbled back into the desk.

She jumped an inch up the surface when Jareth appeared in front of her, not knowing what he intended to do next or whether he accepted her poor attempt at an apology.

"Now tell me, what are you sorry for? I want to hear you say it", he prompted, stroking her hair. Surprisingly, she found herself leaning into the gesture, and it didn't go unnoticed by Jareth.

"For disrespecting you", she said simply, her voice wavering, as she attempted to hide her face behind her curtain of dark hair, like a scolded child.

"So you understand why you needed correction, therefore I expect it not to happen again", he said, smoothing her hair and laying gentle kisses on her temple.

Sarah didn't know why, but she was comforted by his embrace. She wanted him to wrap her up in his arms and say everything would be okay, and she was disgusted by it. Disgusted by the fact that the same hand that caused her pain is the same one she wanted touching and stroking her now.

"Now thank me for your punishment, precious", she heard him say. She shot up from his arms, angrily. "What?", she growled.

"You heard me, my love. You did wrong, you were corrected, you claim to have acknowledged your foul, now thank me", he instructed.

She gritted her teeth, wishing she had the strength and fight in her to rebuke him, but she simply didn't. All she could do was bite out an insincere "Thank. You." He smiled. Glad that this fight was over. He knew he shouldn't have let her insincerity go, but he just desperately wanted to move on from this. He knew this would bite him in the ass later. But it just felt so nice to have Sarah curling into him instead of looking at him like something foul stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

He dared press his lips to hers, and though she didn't kiss back, she didn't push him away, so he continued on. He gently deepened the kiss, prying her lips apart with his tongue, massaging the orifice while looking deeply in her eyes for approval, though he didn't need it. Not fighting him was enough to continue this delightful exploration.

Her face was delicately taken between his hands and he deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes and exhaled into his mouth and didn't realize she began to kiss back and everything melted away. All his anger, all of the angst, gone. These were the moments he lived for, the moments that made the pain worth it. Times like this and the ones to come made the poison that spewed forth from her mouth bearable. It couldn't be fight all of the time, right?

The kiss was much too brief, Sarah ripping herself away from him as if his lips and embrace sent jolts of electricity through her, and the venomous anger reappeared on her face. He raised an eyebrow, just defying her to say anything and she would be pinned back on his desk before she could blink.

Jareth stared Sarah down, awaiting her next move for a moment, and when she did nothing, he lunged towards her and gripped her wrist tightly, snatching her lithe body to his. Her body was shaking like a leaf, her bottom lip quivered, and yet she stared him in the eye as if she was unafraid.

His gaze on her was unwavering, not taking his eyes from hers as he ran a rough hand down her body and let it find its way to her panties. It gripped them firmly and he twisted them around his hand, giving the fabric a hard tug until they gave way and snapped, effectively causing Sarah's eyes to fall away from his and making her jump.

He smirked menacingly as he slowly brought them to his nose and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Sarah wanted to curse him and snatch them out of his hands, in fact, she likely would have if his eyes didn't snap open just then and a salacious look didn't light up his features.

"Yes, just as I thought, you enjoy this", Jareth said, throatily then shoved the material to Sarah's face. She raised her hand to strike him, but it fell when she felt the dampness and pungent, unmistakable smell of her arousal on them. What in the goddamned hell was wrong with her?

Jareth forcefully and purposely laughed evilly at the shame that was so expressively written across her face. It had been easy for her to push and prod at him when he wasn't pushing back.

He decided to leave her with that and come back to her later.

Sarah just stared blankly at the empty spot he was once standing in. She was left confused, disgusted, humiliated, and...turned on. So many emotions swirling her at once was overwhelming. All she could do was fall back on the bed, curl herself in a ball and cry.

 **A/N- Wow, I know I haven't updated this in forever, but 2016 has been a hectic year! Then writer's block hit, and well, here I am updating this 8 months later. I hope I get around to writing the next chapter sooner, but even if it takes awhile for me to update, I won't forget about this story. As always, feedback and comments (positive or negative) are appreciated, let me know what y'all think. )**


End file.
